Absolutly
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase retell their stories about the day they met. Relive tails of adventure, loss and love with everyone's favourite couple. Percabeth. Slight spoilers for TLT, SoM, TTC, BotL and TLO. After the HoO series. Incorporates the books and movie.


**A/N: New Story! This is the first time I'm writing for A) a book and B) the format I'm using, so please enjoy!**

**Absolutely**

_**Hi. My name's Percy Jackson. I'm 12 years old and I attend Yancy Academy. My mother Sally sent me here after I got expelled from my last five boarding schools. My best (and only) friend is Grover Underwood. He has to use crutches to walk because of a muscle problem in his legs.**_

_Hi. My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm 12 years old and I live at a summer camp. I ran away from my family when I was seven. Since my mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, I attracted monsters. My younger, half-brothers Bobby and Matthew would always have to be hidden by my dad and step-mom Jenny whenever one attacked, so I ran away._

_**The school bully, Nancy Bobbofit likes to steal my lunch and my backpack. She might be a girl, but she's mean. Yesterday, my Latin class went a museum to see an exhibit on Ancient Greece. Our teacher, Mr. Brunner, gave me this weird pen. It doesn't look like anything special, but if I take the cap off, it turns into a bronze sword.**_

_The camp bully, Clarisse La Rue, head of the Ares cabin, likes to make fun of the Athena kids for being nerds. She once took my half-brother Malcolm's glasses and threw them into the canoe lake. It took him three days to convince the Hephaestus cabin to make him a new pair. My only defence weapon is a Celestial bronze dagger that's about six inches long. Other campers have bows and swords. Clarisse has an electric spear._

_**After the field trip yesterday, Grover grabbed my arm and took off running towards my mother's apartment. I wanted to know why he was doing that, but he wouldn't tell me. When we got there, my stupid step-dad Gabe was playing poker again while ordering my mother around like a maid. Just like every time he sees me, he tells me to give him money. Grover went into the kitchen to find my mother. He said something to her in a weird language, but I think he said 'It's time' or something.**_

_Yesterday, Chiron said we were getting a new half-blood today who is supposed to be very powerful. The last powerful half-blood we had was my friend Thalia Grace. She was the daughter of Zeus. Sadly, she was turned into a pine tree. Anyway, this new kid is supposed to be super powerful like Thalia. He's already attracted a Fury and a Minotaur. And he's only 12 like me. He and one of our junior protectors Grover were supposed to arrive yesterday._

_**After Grover spoke that weird language, my mother sorta freaked out. She grabbed her keys and my arm and ran to the door. We ran down three flights of stairs and got in Gabe's '78 Camaro. My mother was driving probably 50 over the speed limit. We reached Long Island Sound in probably ten minutes. We stopped at the bottom of a hill and this huge half-bull; half-man picked up the car and threw it. We landed on the top of the car when it flipped over. Grover took his pants off. He has goat legs! Apparently, he's a Satyr. He kicked out the window and got us free. I had to use the weird pen-sword to cut off his horn.**_

_The new guy, Percy, was in the Infirmary inside the Big House when I first met him. He was passed out on one of the beds next to some nectar and ambrosia. He was drooling. I was standing over him when he woke up. He had sea-foam green eyes and shaggy black hair. He was kind of cute. He blinked a few times before his eyes opened fully. He started to mindlessly babble about water and fish. He wouldn't shut up._

_**The next thing I remember was being in a bed in a room with medical equipment-type stuff. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had golden-blonde curls and all-knowing, steely grey eyes. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I just started to ramble; I'm not sure about what. After about five minutes of rambling, Graver walked in. I was still getting used to his goat legs. He whispered something to the girl and left.**_

_After the new kid was finished rambling, his Protector Grover entered the Infirmary and told me about Percy's ability to stay underwater for as long as he wanted. He also told me about the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill that had knocked him out for cutting off its horn. The horn was on a table beside his bed. Since we weren't sure who his parent was for sure, we placed him in the Hermes cabin._

_**After they were sure I was fine, they explained to me that the Greek gods and goddesses were real and that my dad was one of them. Since they didn't know who my dad was yet, they put me in the Hermes cabin with the rest of the unclaimed. I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag that night. The next night, we played Capture-the-Flag. I was on a team with a few other cabins. I was standing in the river by Zeus' Fist when it happened. I got really scared, and the river exploded, knocking over every camper near the river. Chiron the centaur galloped over and spoke some things. A green trident glowed over my head and everyone bowed. Apparently, my dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. **_

_The new guy Percy is the son of Poseidon. Go figure. No one else would ramble about the ocean for five minutes straight. His team ended up winning Capture-the-Flag. After the game, he moved his sleeping bag and Minotaur Horn out of the Hermes cabin into the Poseidon cabin. He had to sleep in a cabin alone, eat at a table alone. I felt bad for the poor guy. But, I also was mad at him. Zeus believed he was the one who stole his Master Bolt. He had until the Summer Solstice to find it and return it before war waged on between his father and Zeus._

That was seven years ago, when I first met Annabeth. Since then, I have been beat up by Ares, turned into a guinea pig by Circe, forced to hold up the sky by Atlas, attacked by Kronos and helped save Olympus from destruction with the help of Annabeth. With the help of Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, we defeated Gaea and her giant army. During the battle, we lost Frank. His life source was burnt to nothing by one of the giants. Hazel cried for two weeks straight. A week after the battle, because Annabeth retrieved the Athena Parthenon, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter joined together, located in Virginia.

Now, I am more nervous then I have ever been. Annabeth and I have been dating for two years now, and even before we started dating, I knew I loved her. Also, during our quest to save Lady Artemis, Aphrodite told me Annabeth and I were destined to be together. At the time, I didn't believe her, but now I do. Now, I'm standing on a balcony in New Greece, a small community for Greek demigods to retire and live their lives with a family. I am wearing a light blue dress shirt with a green tie and black dress pants. Annabeth finally walks in and I gasp. She's wearing a strapless, dark grey dress that stops just below her knee and silver heels that make her a slight bit taller. Her golden hair is tied up in a simple ponytail. She looks beautiful. She comes over and stands next to me. I kiss her check and reach into my pants pocket. I pull out a small black box and get down on one knee. Annabeth looks like she's going to cry.

"Annabeth Nicole Chase, when I first met you, you told me I drool in my sleep. Now, I don't drool in my sleep because I have you. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" I ask. She nodded with happy tears running down her checks. I get back up on my feet and slip the ring on her finger. It has a simple white-gold band with two small grey diamonds and a blue-green one. Her eyes sparkle with joy. From on the ground, I hear Leo make whistling and whooping noises. He gets more residents of New Greece to join in. I hear a voice in my head that says '_Good boy, Persus Jackson. You made the right choice._' It was Aphrodite. I hear another voice in my head '_Now, Persus, don't even think about hurting my daughter, you hear?_' It was Athena, Annabeth's mother. Finally, I hear my father, Poseidon. '_Congratulations, son. You are still my favourite._'

**A/N: What do you think? Should I write a sequel? Keep it simple? Please rate and review! I hope you like!**


End file.
